The Problem with Superglue
by thatsomegan
Summary: Sam has a problem. i know, stupid summary but... oneshot, JackSam FRIENDSHIP not ship just read it.


_Okay, i just thought of this today, trying to get dressed with fake nails (Stupid Halloween)and broke a few off.and i just wanted a change from the other story i'm writing, SO tried to make it funny, so i hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The Problem Wtih Super Glue

Jack was walking toward Sam's lab thinking about the next mission, supposedly going to ask her if she was going to be ready, and tell her she better go eat before they left, and he was consequently going there also, so maybe they should just go together, and have their usual Jell-O 'argument' on red or blue. He turned the corner and stopped in the doorway, she was working on some sort-of experiment with a torch and plenty of other sharp objects.

"Ow!" Sam instantly pulled her hand away from whatever she was working on.

"Carter! What have I told you about working with fire before we go on a mission?"

"Nothing Colonel, and it not fire its…"

"Ack! I don't care, but we ARE going thru the gate in a couple of hours, and I would hate to keep you in the company of good 'ol Doctor Fraiser! And that reminds me, you still need to go and get your pre-mission check-up! Oh, don't worry, I told her to keep the biggest needles for the last one, and only Daniel, me and Teal'c have gone… so maybe you should worry!"

"Fine colonel I'll go, so when exactly are we leaving?"

"At 1100 hours, or 1 hour and 47 minutes and 1,2,3,4,5…" Jack kept counting putting up fingers for every number.

Sam rolled her eyes and left the room, hiding her hand behind her back Jack noticed.

"OW! Janet, jeez, that hurt, couldn't you be a little nicer?"

"Sorry Sam, but you have to get these off! And you didn't have to put more glue on!"

"Well excuse me! They kept falling off, I didn't know they wouldn't come off!"

"Sam, they would have come off with just nail polish remover! But noo, you had to go and put something else on them, what is that stuff anyway?" She looked at Sam with a glint in her eye, "I could put it on Colonel O'Neill's mouth next time he's in her, or on his bed!"

"Hey! No talking about me behind my back! Now what were you two nice ladies saying about me?"

"Nothing Sir, just talking."

"So Doc, is Carter up for the mission today?" He started walking around picking things up and setting them down.

"Yes Colonel she's going to be ready to go by the mission time."

"Okay then, Carter lets go grab some… WHAT ARE THOSE?"

Sam's face turned bright red and she grabbed her hand from Janet hiding it.

"Um yah, well you see, um," she looked down at her feet. "Cassiegotthemonsaturdayandsoshegotmetoputthemon." She mumbled as fast as she could."

Jack looked at her with the biggest grin on his face, "What was that Carter?"

Sam glared at Jack then at her hand then Janet then back to Jack, with her face still burning with embarrassment.

"Cassie got them on Saturday when I was watching her and she got me to put them on and they kept falling off so I" Sam paused "'changed' the superglue and now they won't come off." She glared at her hands again.

"Let me get this straight," Jack just stared at Sam, his face wearing the biggest grin she, or anyone had ever seen. "you put hot pink nails on on Saturday and then they kept falling off so you made some new glue! Wow Carter, I think that's one of the most original excuse for not being able to go on a mission I have ever heard!"

Sam's face turned an even brighter red when she looked at jacks face.

"But bright pink, wow, I have got to say Cassie went far and above her call of duty!"

Sam looked confused for a second then she took in what he had said.

"You knew about this?" she asked with fury in her eyes her lips a thin straight line.

"Carter, are you okay? You're looking really mad…"

"You think I'm Mad? Why would I be mad? Maybe because I couldn't turn a page, type anything, get my clothes on, do my hair or any other thing this whole weekend?" Sam asked him, sarcastically and with anger dripping off of every word. "WHY WOULD I BE MAD? She finally broke and yelled.

"So you just sat there all weekend, not working on any doohickeys or anything else this weekend, just sat down and relaxed?"

"Well yah, so now I'm WAY behind on every project I have!"

"But you spent your down time relaxing and not working on anything scientifical right?"

"Yes but that's not the point! The point is that you…" Sam was very close to yelling again.

"No, point is you spent your weekend relaxing! Doc, you owe me 25! And Daniel, is… 15 and General Hammond 50 oh, and your dad…"

"You bet on me! How much money did you get?"

"Lets see, all around I think around 200 why?"

"Because all that money, is going towards a spa day for me, so I can have a REAL relaxing weekend, knowing I'm using Jack O'Neill's money!"

"But that's not fair! I earned that money!"

"Oh no, I earned it for you, so to repay me you are taking me to the spa!" Sam smirked up at him. "So, what do you say we go collect your earnings?"

* * *

_So please review, and Happy Halloween, this isn't probably getting posted untill tomarrow so why not say it? i would give you candy, but i think you can guess why..._


End file.
